Lucky
by Loliboy13
Summary: Lucky Meilleure just moved into town and now is peach creek high most talked about guy. Everyone wants to be with him and are falling for him, including peach creeks star athlete Kevin who is head over heals for him at first sight which causes the school Queen B Erica Kane to get extremely jealous and to make sure Kevin and Lucky won't be together with the help of the Kankers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has only been three days and Lucky Meilleure is the talk of the town at Peach creek high. Everybody wants to know him and everyone wants to be his friend but the shy petite boy isn't found by his popularity status, he likes to keep to himself and bury his face into a good book and doesn't say much to anyone but a shy "HI" and "Bye" to the people that acknowledge him down the halls. He's pretty cute too, he has long straight jet Black hair that touches his shoulders, Beautiful doll like purple eyes and long eyelashes that make his eyes stand out even more, Smooth pale skin with a hint of pink on the cheeks, a perfectly even narrow nose, V-Shape face and small soft coral pink velvety lips.

Lucky looks more femme than he does male but that doesn't to matter to anyone, He attracts both Genders like Bees near a honey pot without a second thought. Nathan Goldberg, the Spiky Green hair jock is leaning against the Lockers watching Lucky Meilleure like a hawk ready to pounce on his Prey; He licks his lips with hunger and burning desire for him. Nathan's heart race a little just thinking of all the things he can do with him under the bed sheets, feeling Lucky's petite body against him. His redhead friend Kevin Barr is putting away his personal belongings into his Locker, but notices Nathan is having a sexual field day in his mind (due to the constant squirming). "Who are you dreaming of smashing this month Nat" Kevin said rather disgust tone of voice "That fucking new kid Lucky Meilleure" Nathan said with a grunt "He's so fucking hot, I just can't take it" Nathan went on "Oh him" Kevin said rather low, He hasn't seen the boy yet since these pass few day have been rather hectic for him but the name rings bells since that's all everyone has been talking about "Lucky this and Lucky that" Nathan gave Kevin a rather shocked look, The Red hair Jock looks back at Nathan with a puzzled look "What?" he said irritable "You said Oh him, have you even seen him yet?" Nathan asked surprisingly "No I haven't, you forgotten I've been so damn busy with baseball practice and last minute exams? I don't have time to see some cute kid" he said in a stressed tone of voice "Don't have time huh? Then look" Nathan pointed to at Lucky Meilleure talking with one of the assistants of the Peach creek Broadcasting team "at least take a second to admire the view" Nathan teased. Kevin rolled his eyes and slammed his locker close, he turns around and the moment he laid eyes upon the purple eyed petite cutie he was star struck; "Wow…No wonder he's so popular, He's really beautiful…Damn, never in my life time I've saw someone as cute as him" Kevin said to himself, he tried to keep his I don't care look so Nathan won't see how struck he was by Lucky's beauty but a small tint of red started showing on his cheeks. Nathan glances at Kevin then Grins Mischievously "To bad, I say him first." Nathan said as he silently chuckled, Kevin's masquerade broke and jealousy formed inside him and glares at Nathan "What the Hell are you talking about Goldberg" Kevin hissed, Nathan raises an eyebrow then grins " I saw the way you looked at him and I don't blame you, He is a fine piece of ass no doubt but." He leans in closely to Kevin and speaks softly "I saw him first." His minty breath cause Kevin's nose to flare up; the words Nathan said has gotten to him but it's not going to stop him "it doesn't matter who saw the kid first, what matters is who wins his heart

First" Kevin said calmly, the two Jocks may be friends but they're damn sure to make Lucky there own and that no one else can have him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

English class with Mrs. Crawford is almost over, since the Class finished all of today's assignments a little early Mrs. Crawford has allowed the class to have free time till the morning announcements come on. Kevin is sitting in the back of the class doodling a small sketch of Lucky on the last page of his notebook; He places his pencil down and uses his black ball point pen to highlight the area's of the sketch he made of Lucky, That kid has been on his mind throughout half of the class period and nearly got in trouble cause of it since Mrs. Crawford kept calling on him to read a paragraph in the literature book and didn't know what section to read. Never in his life time he had seen anyone like Lucky, just thinking about him makes his heart fluster with excitement "Whoa man, calm down Kevin" he said to himself as he keep highlighting his sketch;

Standing near the classroom window is 15 year old Erica Kane, Her thick dark wavy hair, dark eyes and Olive complexion gives Erica her own unique beauty. Boys her age and older have fallen deeply in love with her since middle school, She makes boys feel as thought Erica wants them and them alone till she gets tired of them and dumps them like rag dolls and moves on to the next among the girls she's sometimes called "Bitch goddess" since she has a habit on stealing other girls Boyfriends just for the hell of it.

For a while now Erica has been eyeing Kevin barr, head captain of the football team and

Star athlete, She brushes her dark hair back and makes her way slowly to the back of the class where Kevin sits sketching in the back of his notebook.

Kevin is still lost in his thoughts about Lucky and is unaware of Erica's presents, She

Clears her throat loud enough to hear her; Kevin stops sketching and looks up and sees Erica standing next to him "Oh. Hey Erica…What's up?" Kevin said in a rather confuse voice, not to mention he's not a fan of Erica either. Erica shows him her best smile "Hey Kev, nothing much. Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked shyly, Kevin looked at her then at the chair. Now he feels more confuse, "Um..Sure Erica, knock yourself out" he said Kevin goes back to sketching "Awesome" Erica said in a small cheerful voice; She sits down on the chair and slides it closer to Kevin, He scoots few inches away from Erica which causes her to get mad a little "No Guy scoots away like that, how insulting! And to me! Guys of every kind wish I was that close to them" she rants on to herself in her head and feeling insulted by Kevin's gesture. There was an awkward silence between them, Kevin was still keeping to himself and Erica was just sitting there wondering what to say to Kevin; Before she got to say anything the announcements came on and everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention except Kevin.

The lousy up beat opening plays for the next 5 minutes before it fades out to black into silence, in the background you hear the crew chattering and doing last minute adjustments some were swearing at each other which cause the class to chuckle, Mrs. Crawford shushes the class. "Are we on yet? a soft voice in the pitch blackness of the television screen said "hold a sec..aannd ready!" said Double-D in the background, The Screen fades in from black you see Lucky Meilleure smiling softly to the camera, his purple eyes sparkles under the lighting and the camera gives his pale face a soft dewy glow "Good morning students of Peach Creek high, I'm Lucky Meilleure" the moment Kevin heard that name I caused him to freeze, Kevin stares at the television screen eyes locked onto Lucky's beauty. The way he smiles, the way he speaks, the twinkle in his eyes and Grace onto the camera captivates Kevin; Erica glances at Kevin then back at the Television screen, The way Kevin stares at Lucky is the way guys look at her. A sharp pain of jealousy strikes her heart as if though a cold sharp blade has cut through her

"Damn you" she said to herself as she glares at Lucky talking away on the television screen, She thought she wouldn't have competition for Kevin's heart nor did she believed anyone at Peach creek high is more beautiful than she is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well Hello sweet cheeks" Nathan said in a flirtatious voice and slides next to Lucky with one arm around his waist. Lucky blushes and stares at Nathan in shock "W-who are you?" Lucky said rather startled. Nathan chuckles and gives him his best smile "Baby I'm Nathan Goldberg, Peach Creek highs favorite football player but you can call me Nat." still using his Flirtatious voice, he takes Lucky's right hand and kisses it softly. Lucky's face is burning and begins to feel nervous "Well Nice to meet you and please don't call me Baby my name is-" before Lucky could finish his sentence, Nathan places a finger over his soft lips "Don't worry I know who you are Lucky Meilleure" he said softly then leans in a little closer "And I might say you're the most beautiful creature

I've laid eyes on in all my life" his voice was rather husky, Lucky tried breaking free but Nathan tightens his grip around Lucky and pulls him closer to him. Lucky's chest is pressed against his, both eyes are locked on each other "W-What are you doing?" Lucky said shakily, Nathan smiled mischievously "What I wanted to do the moment I saw you." Nathan leans in and kisses Lucky passionate and tenderly, Lucky's velvety lips against his drove Nathan crazy and begins kissing him harder; Lucky muffled then slaps Nathan across the face breaking the kiss "You are freaking Pervert!" Lucky shouted at him, Nathan smiles at Lucky before he got to say anything Lucky gets up and storms away out the Library passing by Kevin so quickly who was just entering the Library to meet with his friend Nathan "Was that Lucky?" He thought to himself but continues on. He found

Nathan sitting at a table by himself with his right hand over his cheeks mumbling to himself about how feisty Lucky is. "What the heck just happened? And who was that storming out the Library?" Kevin asked rather serious; Nathan turns to look at his Best friend "I kissed him, I kissed Lucky Meilleure" he said full of confidents. Kevin is struck with Jealousy "Just because you kissed him doesn't mean he'll come back for more." Kevin said, Nathan softly laughs "yes he would, "Remember that foreign chick Natalia?"

Kevin remembered her she use to so call hate Nathan but always ended up in his bedroom from time to time "Well Lucky is not a Italian whore like Natalia" Kevin hissed showing his true self and feelings, Nathan raised an eyebrow and smiles wickedly "I can always make him into one" Nathan teased causing Kevin to flare up in anger. Kevin clenched his fist together about to punch him but holds himself back cause he doesn't want to make a scene "Not here, Not now" He said to himself and lets out a sigh, He glances away and sees a red and black checker pattern Journal on the table on the cover it has the initials "L.M" Realizing the Journal belonging to Lucky Meilleure, An idea popped into his head

"I hope it works" Kevin said to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Lucky Meilleure enters through the main entrance of Peach Creek high, a lot of students started to greet him as he walks by them he smiles at them and greets them in return. "You look Great today Lucky" said a girl to Lucky, "How the Hell I look great when I feel and look like crap" Lucky said to himself; He hardly sleep well last night due to the lip lock incident with Nathan Goldberg, Just thinking about it makes him mad. Lucky goes up to his Locker and slowly turns the combination to unlock, The Locker pops open and he stares at his reflection in the mini mirror that the Locker comes with

"At least with this lighting I don't look half as bad" he joked himself and continues picking out books, notebooks and papers for today's classes. Kevin is peeking from behind the wall then looks back, his heart is racing fast "I have to do this, do or die" Kevin said to himself trying to build self-confidence about the whole situation and himself to talk Lucky Meilleure. He let's out a sigh and comes out from the corner he was hiding in and makes his way slowly to Lucky Meilleure holding his Journal close, each step he took towards Lucky was Torture he had urges to make a u-turn and head for the hills, Lucky is still going through his Locker preparing himself for today's classes and unaware of Kevin's presence. Kevin gulps then Clears his throat "Hey…uh…Lucky" he said shyly, Lucky turns his head and looks at Kevin his large purple eyes stare at him as though he was staring into the depths of his soul causing Kevin to tense up a little and almost have a heart attack "Yes? Who are you?" he said softly and puzzled.

Kevin was silent for a moment "I'm Kevin Barr and you dropped this in the library

Yesterday" he said rather quickly but enough for Lucky to hear clearly, He hands Lucky back his journal. Lucky's eyes went wide "Oh my…Thank you so much, I had no idea I lost it" He looks up at Kevin and smiles brightly "How could I ever repay you Kevin Barr" he asked so sweetly causing Kevin to blush a little "Well…I left a note in the front page of you Journal. Read it when I'm gone okay?" he asked, Lucky nods his head "Well..see ya Lucky" Kevin quickly Jogs away leaving Lucky standing alone near his Locker. Lucky watches as Kevin Disappears into the crowded halls of student "Strange guy" He thought to himself but smiles when he said it, He opens his Journal and there it was in the note Kevin mention; He places the Journal inside his lo Locker and takes out the perfectly folded note, he unfolds it and begins reading leaning his back against the lockers

"Dear Lucky

I know we haven't fully meet and everything the way people do, but I was wondering if you want to hang out and go somewhere Friday night, and get to know each other more. My number is in the bottom of the note. Hope you accept.

Sincerely

Kevin Barr"

Lucky smiled to himself, "This is sweet" he thought and quickly he went through his pocket and took out his cell phone to text Kevin. While Kevin was walking to class his phone vibrated causing him to Jump, he takes the phone out of his pocket to read the text

"Friday night it is, Pick me up at 8:00. Don't be late LOL."

"He texted me, address and everything. And he doesn't live that far from the CUL-DE-SAC." He thought to himself, Kevin does a small cheer and continues on his way to class feeling excited and looking fore ward to Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday is here and Lucky just stepped out the shower, he slips on his robe and walks towards the sink. He wipes the fog from the mirror with the sleeves of his robe and looks at his reflection, it's been a long week and his face looks rather tired from the long nights of studies with Double-D and Jimmy "I can't go out looking like this" he said to himself;

Lucky quickly dries himself off and blow dries his hair. Since his parents are not home Lucky sneaks into his mom room and takes her foundation, blush and mascara and returns to the bathroom; He takes a couple of drops of the foundation and blends all over his face it makes him look a tad paler than he already is then Lucky takes the blush and blends a small amount all over his cheeks to look natural and finally takes out the Mascara wand and applies it gently on his eyelashes. He looks at his reflection and was please with want he done then walks back to his room to change into something comfortable and date appropriate, the door bell rings and Lucky jumped "He's here" he grabbed his Black sweater and dashes out the room door and down the stair; He halts right in front of the door and calms himself down. Lucky unlocks the door and there standing outside the door was Kevin, wearing a V-neck white T-shirt that molds out his muscular body a black leather jacket over his shirt, grayish black jeans and white converse with black and white strips; He looked rather handsome Lucky thought "Hi" Lucky said as he smiles "Hey, ready to go?" Kevin said with a smile. Lucky nods his head and walks out the house closing the door behind then locks it, he saw that Kevin rides a motorcycle "Harley Davidson" he thought; "Never traveled on motorcycle before?" Kevin asked with a smile "No, never" Lucky asked quickly. Kevin grabbed his black helmet and puts it on Lucky's head and straps it on tight, while his was doing that he couldn't help but stare at Lucky's lips. The more he stared at them he was tempted to kiss them, they we're so soft and pink it was practically calling out to him "Well may this one be your first time." Kevin said playfully as he hopped on the motorcycle, Lucky swung his legs over the motorcycle wrapping his arms around Kevin's midsection "Where's your helmet Kevin?" Lucky asked "Don't worry about me, I'm a daredevil with a hardhead" he said laughing and starts up the motorcycle engine. Lucky slightly jumps and holds onto Kevin rather tightly; then they drove off everything around them started to look blurry Lucky was scared and closed his eyes tightly leaning against Kevin, Kevin knew he was scared by the way he was holding onto him tightly "Cute" he said to himself with a soft chuckle. It was a 2 hour ride to there destination, When they got there Kevin parked the motorcycle on a empty parking lot "We're here" Kevin said Lucky hopped off the motorcycle and takes off his helmet "Where are we?" he asked gently "well for one thing we're not in Peach creek anymore." Kevin said, Lucky turned around and across the street was an old vintage movie theater "That's cool" he said admiring the view of the theater, surprising it wasn't pack "You like classic French movies?" asked Kevin Lucky's face brighten "Sure I do, they're awesome, do you like them?" asked Lucky, The two boys crossed the empty street "Na, But I'll give them a try" Kevin said.

They walked up to the booth and Kevin bought two tickets and entered the theater, inside was rather dim light but was bright enough to see, the floor had black carpeting and the walls were painted purple. The two boys approached the snack vendor and started ordering snacks for the movie "Hey Kevin, I'll be right back I need to make an important phone call" Lucky said "Okays, but make sure to be back in 15 minutes before the movie starts. Lucky nods his head and walks away to make a phone call, Kevin goes through his pocket and takes out his wallet to pay for the snacks he ordered for him and Lucky; Kevin has a good feeling about tonight that everything is going to go smoothly "Well hello handsome." said a familiar voice behind him "The Kanker sisters" Kevin thought to himself, he shouldn't have spoke to soon about a good evening, With Kanker's around

Trouble follows. Kevin turned around and stares at all three of them "What do you three want" he hissed, Lee the oldest let out a gasp "Why Kevin is that how you talk to a lady?!" she said dramatically "Yeah Kevin didn't your mom taught you manners?" Marie said, Kevin Groans and rolls his eyes "Ladies? All I see are a couple of cheap trailer park skanks" Kevin said, Marie was about to jump and attack Kevin but the youngest Lee holds her back "You Punk, take that back!" She screamed at him. Kevin laughs "Did I hit a soft spot?" even though it was true what he said "Hey who you watching a movie with?" asked May who she manage to keep her sister from going on a rampage "Yeah who? Did you finally came to your senses and taken our Friend Erica Kane on a date? Asked Lee with her arms folded across her chest "None of your business so beat it!" Kevin shouted "Fine we're going, come on girls" said Lee. The Kanker sisters slowly started walking away, Lucky comes jogging back to the Snack stand where Kevin was waiting for him "I'm back, am I late? Sorry if I took long." Lucky said out of breath Kevin just smiled a him "Don't worry, you didn't long besides your five minutes early" Kevin said he looks over his shoulders and sees the Kanker sisters staring at them and blowing kissy at him causing Kevin to cringe a little at the sight wondering how filthy there lips are "Are you okay Kevin" Lucky asked Kevin just shook his head "Nothing, Let's go" Kevin grabbed the snacks and the two boys made there way through the double doors of Theater 5, inside was really dark and barely anybody was in it both few people sitting in various places in the theater. Kevin and Lucky walked up the steps and sat all the way in the back where they can see the entire view of the silver screen "Comfortable?" Kevin asked Lucky nodded his head in the dark "Mhmmmm" was all Lucky said. The Camera starts rolling and the silver screen lights up, The film starts playing; through out half the movie Lucky kept watching the Film very closely; Kevin was trying to watch the film but the French audio and English subtitles wasn't his style, As the movie went on he noticed Lucky was getting a bit sleepy and drowsy that he rest his head on Kevin's shoulders "Sorry" he squeaked out. Kevin didn't mind and wrapped him closely in his arms "It's okay Lucky" Kevin said in a low whisper in his ears, Lucky manage to watch the movie even though he was sleepy and so did Kevin knowing Lucky was in his arms he manage to get through the movie at ease.

"I liked the movie" said Lucky as the two boys walked out the theater, Kevin threw away the remaining snacks in a near by recycling bin and they both continued on crossing the street to Kevin's motorcycle "I'm surprise you manage to watch the movie and sleeping at the same time" Kevin teased as he takes the helmet and straps it onto Lucky's head " I wasn't sleeping, I was taking a small power nap" Lucky said with a smile across his face "Sure" Kevin said as he hopped on the motorcycle "Let's go" Lucky quickly gets on the motorcycle and holds onto Kevin tightly. Kevin starts the engine and they were off speeding in late hours of the night back to Peach creek, Lucky was still not use to the roaring of Kevin's motorcycle and grasp onto the Jock tightly as they drive; Since it was late Kevin decided to speed a little faster. They made it back safely to Lucky's house everything was just the same way as it was before "You're home Lucky" Kevin said Lucky had his eyes close through the entire trip and just now finally opened them, he takes of his helmet and hops of the motorcycle so did Kevin and followed him up to the door "I hope you had a good time tonight Lucky" Kevin said Lucky opened the door to his house "I did Kevin, even though you still believe I slept through half the movie" Lucky said in a gentle playfully way Kevin leans in closer to Lucky and looks down at him "Yeah..Yeah.. I did." He said his voice was rather low and husky Kevin wraps his arms around Lucky's small waist and pulls him closer to him, Lucky's purple eyes are now locked onto Kevin's green eyes; both boys' hearts started racing fast from this intense moment "Lucky?" Kevin said and slowly leans closer to kiss Lucky on the lips, Lucky closes his eyes waiting to be kissed by him "Damn it Lucky, stop now! You're going to fast" He thought to himself but Lucky didn't listen to the voice in his head and Kevin who was also feeling nervous kissed him. Just like he imagined it Lucky's coral pink lips we're like butter against his it was so soft and moist as though he was kissing the tips of a dewy rose after a spring time rain, plump like a fresh strawberry in the summer so sweet and juicy that it's juices starts dripping down your chin. They just meet and already both of them are kissing like long time lovers, Kevin pulls lucky closer as his kisses him deeply and tenderly "I can't think anymore, is this real? We just meet" Lucky thought to himself, Kevin slips in his warm tongue through Lucky's mouth and begins to swirl his tongue against his Lucky started following the same rhythm as Kevin; Kevin slides his hands from his waist and grabs Lucky's ass tightly with a firm grip causing him to moan while they kiss. Lucky was getting turned on and so was Kevin who started kissing him harder, Kevin breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing Lucky cheeks making his way down to his Neck so smooth and tender. Everything about Lucky was so pure his lips and skin felt so untouched as though the God and the Angels got together to create the purest Earth Angel a piece of Heaven in the flesh. Without thinking Kevin bit into Lucky's smooth neck so deep it left a deep Hickey causing Lucky to shriek and push himself away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Kevin said in shock Lucky just covered his neck "it's okay Kevin, I think it was sign we went a little to far" He said playfully and chuckled "Yeah. I guess we did" Kevin said bashfully, there was a short silence between them Lucky looked at Kevin and he looked back at him "Well Good night Kevin, Thanks for a great evening" Lucky said breaking the ice "Your welcome" Kevin said looking down Lucky smiles and walks into the house and slowly closes the door "See you around" he said with a smile when the door closes shut Kevin was unsure what just happened between them "This has to be a dream." He kept repeating to himself as he hop back onto his motorcycle and sped off back to the cul-de-sac; When he got home he finally accepted the fact he kissed Lucky Meilleure "What a night." He said softly to himself as he lays in bed staring at the ceiling shirtless before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went by rather quickly, Monday was here once more not giving enough time for Lucky's hickey to fade away, all weekend he wore his turtle neck sweater so his parents wouldn't see the deep Hickey Kevin left on him. Since then Lucky couldn't stop thinking of Kevin and the intense kiss that happen Friday, it was too sudden and too fast he thought to himself but what's done is done and it can't be change; Deep down he enjoyed the kiss but his beliefs on relationships prevent him from enjoying that passionate moment with Kevin, it was tormenting him but in a strange good way that can't be explained by words alone nor spoken. Lucky once more approaches his Locker and opens it to get his daily things for today, he tightly fix his scarf around his neck still hiding the visible hickey; he tried covering it with his moms foundation but still it can be seen, as he was taking out his belongings Erica Kane approaches Lucky as though she was walking on her own catwalk, her heels click every step she took and her dark eyes locked on Lucky like a missile locked on it's target. Along side her was The Kanker sister's Lee, Marie and May, Erica taps Lucky's shoulders gently Lucky turns around and as always Erica flashes her best cameo smile "Hi" she said cheerfully, Lucky was silent and exams her like a copy machine "She's rather beautiful" he thought letting his self-esteem drop "Hi" he said rather softly. Erica tosses her hair to the side "I'm Erica Kane and these are my friends Lee, Marie and May" she said boldly and with pride the Kanker sisters greeted Lucky at the same time "My name is Lucky Meilleure" said Lucky reaching out his hand to greet her, Erica stares at his hands for a moment and her face slightly grimaced "Yes, I know" she said rather cold and rejects his handshake, she looks back at him with the same cameo smile "We need to talk, a rather important talk" Erica said her voice kind of went serious "Can you spare a minute or two?" she asked and her voice perked up a little , Lucky closes his Locker shut and nods his head "Sure, okay" he said. Erica smiled and puts an arm over Lucky's shoulder and snuggles closely to him as if they've been best friends for the longest, so does the Kanker sisters gathering up rather closely to them. Erica smiles "My Lucky what a cute scarf you have, let me guess Kevin left you a hickey didn't he?" she said rather cheerfully "Oh that Kevin, I remember when he gave me a hickey" said Lee 'Wasn't that last month?" chipped in May with a sly smile "And he took you to that vintage movie theater to watch French movies out of peach creek?" Marie said in a singing tone of voice, Lucky was feeling confuse and heart broke "Has he done this sort of things before? More than once? Lucky thought "Oh Lucky you're so…Lucky that I'm here to save you before things get worst than that." Erica said rather coyly "What are you talking about?" Lucky asked trying to keep his voice from cracking and holding back his tears. "Just like the others before you Lucky. They all went on the same date and come back from the weekend with Hickeys on there necks. By the end of this week Kevin will have you in his bedroom and after he's done with you…he'll kick you onto the curb." Erica said her voice was serious but behind that mask was the real Erica laughing her butt off at Lucky who's gullible to believe the words that come from her mouth "What an asshole" Lee said "You can say that again Lee" Marie said holding back her smile; Lucky was at the point of breaking down he couldn't believe it "I'm such an idiot!" he thought to himself "I have to go" he quickly broke free from Erica's grasp and storms away "It was nice talking to you Lucky!" she said rather cheerfully and turns her head to smile at her devious followers who were snickering "Now that Lucky is out of the way, you have Kevin all to yourself" said Marie as she laughs "He's such an idiot!" May said, Erica smiles feeling triumph and proud of watch she has done "come on girls" Erica said with a smudge smile across her face as she makes her way down the crowded halls with the Kanker sisters tailing behind her. Lucky felt distorted from the inside out, Lucky's doll like eyes are wider than before and streaming with tears he couldn't hold it back in anymore he was upset…upset at himself for letting Kevin get to his head like that, Upset he let Kevin kissed him and grab him Friday night; his vision was rather blurry but it was still enough to see where he was going, scanning through the crowd of students he was searching for Kevin. "Come on Kevin, tell me!" Nathan pleaded to Kevin, the two jocks were strolling there way down the halls slowly to class "There's nothing to talk about" Kevin said knowing he made out with Lucky and leaving him a hickey, Nathan raised his eyebrows "Nothing to talk about? You're holding out on me aren't you" Nathan grinned from ear to ear making Kevin starts feeling uncomfortable and doesn't say anything to his sexual active friend

"I bet after the movie you went to his house and sweet talked the cutie into having sex with you" Nathan teased but at the same time serious "Yeah Kevin I bet you wish that happened" said a familiar voice that sent a cold rush down Kevin's back "Lucky" He said in his mind and turns around to see the petite boy glaring at him with red puffy eyes full of tears "What's wrong Lucky" Kevin said leaning in but Lucky steps back "Don't fucking come near me you creep" he hissed which made Nathan gleamed with joy on the inside. Kevin was confused "What's going on?" he asked sounding rather hurt "You know what's going on Kevin, Erica told me everything about you" Lucky's voice cracked and tears started flowing down his face. Kevin was building Anger and Sadness on the inside him that it was making him confuse, it's not his fault Lucky has no idea what type of person Erica is and how manipulative she can be "What did Erica said about me?" Kevin asked "She told me that you trick girls into sleeping with you by taking them on dates like the one we went too this weekend" Lucky sniffled, Kevin can't deny he hadn't pull tricks like that before on a couple of girls but that was in the past; Kevin glances at Nathan for help but he gave him that "Don't look at me look" making Kevin feeling helpless. "Well did you?" Lucky demanded, Kevin doesn't say anything but staring dead at Lucky who rolled his eyes with impatience "I had enough, no point of arguing with you" he said and walks away at a fast pace, Kevin goes after him "Lucky! Wait! Lucky! Hear me out!" but it was too late the Lucky disappeared into the sea of crowded students making it harder for Kevin who is frustrated to punch the wall "Damn it!" he said under his breathe not knowing what to do and feeling helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

The Morning dragged on and Kevin couldn't focus at all in none of his classes after what happen early this morning with Lucky, He was glad nobody paid them mine but it still bothered him. Lucky didn't give Kevin a chance to explain himself to him not even listen, Lunch time came and Kevin was scanning the entire cafeteria for Erica and at the same time Lucky but he was no where to be seen or Erica. Nathan approached Kevin silently "If you're looking for Lucky he left home not to long ago" Said Nathan "And I'm sorry for not backing you up back there, I was a total ass" Kevin's face soften a little "It's alright man." Kevin and Nathan fist pounded each other and kept on walking till they went to there usually spot by the window "So what's new man?" Asked Nathan "I was trying to find Erica, but I don't see her anywhere" Kevin said "What business you have with Miss Queen B Kane?" Nathan couldn't help it, he had to tease Kevin a little who was still not in a good mood "I need to talk to her" Kevin said, Nathan couldn't help but smile "Oh? Talk, yeah everybody wants to…talk with Erica Kane, No lie she has a nice pair of tits. And That ASS!" Kevin smack his perverted friend on the back of his head "No you nasty prick, I need to talk to her about Lucky and why she lied to him" Kevin said "I know that man, it's should be obvious why Erica did what she did. She's in Love with you." Kevin raised his eyebrows it's true what Nathan said about Erica she's one of the hottest girls in the school second to Nazz Van Bartonschmeer who's the number one hottest chick everyone has a crush on since Middle school. "Not kevin students are talking about you and Erica being together, remember it was always about you and Nazz?" Nathan said laughing "What about me" Nazz said making the two jocks jump with fright, Nathan laughs nervously "N-Nothing Nazz, we were just talking about past stuff." Nathan said, Nazz sits down next to Kevin "Sure" she said suspiciously "Have you seen Erica Nazz? Asked Kevin, Nazz cringed the moment he said her name and rolled her eyes "Yeah I saw that canary eating bitch." Nazz hissed "Did something happened between you and Erica…again?" asked Nathan, Nazz takes out a straw and pokes a whole in her juice box "To put it simple Erica is being Erica and I saw her hanging out in the school court yard with the kanker sisters " Nazz said calmly this time "Ew, Kankers" Nathan said with disgust "Thanks Nazz" Kevin got up and dashed out the cafeteria to the school court yard to confront Erica. He found her sitting at a bench with the Kanker sisters, Erica said something that made the Kankers laugh as always Erica is talking trash about someone no matter who it was friend, family and even her own mother. "Hey look who's coming your way Erica" Lee said "It's you're man" Marie squeaked in, Erica smiled at the thought of it "Me and Kevin Barr, we were meant to each other. He probably came to his senses and realized I'm the one for him instead of that little wretch Lucky or that blond bimbo Nazz" she thought to herself, Kevin approached her his face was serious "Erica we need to talk. In private." He said, The Kanker sisters started to snicker but Erica raises her hand as a sign for them to be silent "Girls, let me and Kevin have our private talk" Erica said calmly with a hint of seduction. The Kanker Girls got up from the benched and walked away out of sight, Erica smiled and pats the bench "You can take seat you know" she said cheerfully "I rather stand thank you" Kevin just stares down at Erica, her cheerfully expression turned into frown "Oh, well that's to bad. What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked innocently "About Lucky, Look Erica you and me are never going to happen and the next time you spread lies about me to Lucky or to anyone I'll report you. Got it?" Erica automatically started burning with rage on the inside "Got it" She said coldly "Good" Kevin cast a cold glare at her and walks away from Erica and doesn't look back, Erica clenches her fist together trying to hold in her anger but lets out a loud Grunt and storms the other direction.


	8. Chapter 8

That same afternoon Nazz decided to go to Lucky's house to talk to him about Kevin,

When Kevin went away to talk to Erica like he said Nathan told Nazz everything that happen from the movie Date with Kevin to the argument that they had this morning about what Erica said too Lucky. That made Nazz rather angry, Not only at Erica for being a total sneak that she is but at Lucky for actually believing all that Erica told him about Kevin; Nazz had to catch a bus in order to go to Lucky's neighborhood it wasn't close nor was it far from the Cul-De-Sac. When she got off at the stop she turned down the street and saw rows of very well kept houses, like something out of a T.V show all the lawns were neatly cut and green, clean streets and side walks. All houses were at least 2 stories high and each one had pool in the backyard "Damn, he has the good life" Nazz thought to herself as she walked down the empty silent streets as if the whole earth had stood still. She found Lucky's house and knocked on it a couple of times, few minutes passed the door unlock and Lucky poked his head through the door he looked rather tired; His hair was messy and all over the place and have some purplish color under his eyes regardless of looking tired he was still beautiful which made Nazz a little jealous. Lucky stares at her with a lost look across his face "Who are you" he said with a slur "I'm Nazz Von Bartonschmeer." She reaches out to shake his hands, Lucky slides his scrawny arms out the door to shake her hands "Hello Nazz, What brings you hear to my neighborhood?" he asked a little cheerfully "I came to talk about Kevin" she said bluntly without giving it a second thought, Lucky froze up a little the moment she said his name then slowly open the door a little wider to let her inside "Please. Come in." Lucky said

Nazz enters the house and exams her surroundings amazed by all the 1960s Art Deco interior design Lucky closes the door and notices how Nazz was looking at all the weird designs "Sorry if this interior screams Funky town" he laugh softly "It's okay, I actually dig this type of stuff" she said with a smile. The two entered the dinning room; Nazz makes her way to the table and pulls out a chair to sit down, Lucky goes to the kitchen and prepares a pot of Jasmine Tea for them to drink and a small try of different colored Macaroons to snack on. Lucky returns to the dinning room with the tray of tea and snacks and places down on the table before taking his seat across from Nazz, She pours a cup for herself and Lucky; the two silently sip there's tea and taking small bites from there macroons "So about Kevin?" Lucky asked softly breaking the ice, Nazz places her tea cup down and clears her throat "yeah, why didn't you let Kevin speak?" she asked softly

Lucky was silent for a moment "I was angry at him and I didn't wanted to hear anything from him after what Erica had said to me" Nazz raise an eyebrow "What did Erica say?" she asked, Lucky looks down for a moment then looks back at Nazz "She told me how Kevin uses girls and how she was saving me before it was to late" Lucky said softly causing Nazz to laugh "Saving you? more like she was looking out for herself Lucky. Erica obviously has a big crush on Kevin and she wanted you out of the picture so you she can have him all to herself. Lucky, Kevin has fallen hard for you and maybe he has fooled around in the past but that doesn't mean he can't mend his ways and look for a better relationship with you" Lucky blushed the moment she said him and Kevin in a relationship, He felt stupid for believing in Erica and yell at the Guy he's crushing and not giving him a chance to speak "I should apologize and make it up to Kevin" Lucky said,

Nazz smiled "I bet he'll like that very much."


End file.
